Terry Bogard
Terry Bogard (テリー・ボガード, Terī Bogādo) is the main protagonist of the Fatal Fury series. He has appeared in every Fatal Fury and King of Fighters game, and is one of the characters of choice to symbolize the company in crossover games, merchandise and publicity. He appears to fit many Japanese stereotypes for an American character in appearance, personality and speech (his in-game vocabulary is usually limited to American colloquialisms, such as "Okay!" and "Hey, c'mon, c'mon."). Terry Bogard is the brother of Andy Bogard. Both of them were orphans adopted by Jeff Bogard. He is often referred to as the Legendary Hungry Wolf (from Garou Densetsu, meaning "Legend of the Hungry Wolf"). He has a pet monkey named Ukee (the previous mascot of SNK before Terry). He has a knack for scoring in basketball, which explains the creation of his Power Dunk move. His official nickname is The Legendary Wolf (伝説の狼, Densetsu no Ookami). [2] [3] [4] and South Town Hero (サウスタウンヒーロー, Sausutaunhīrō). [5] In Gamest's 1997 Heroes Collection, Terry was voted as the staff's eighth favorite character. In Neo Geo Freak's 1997 Volume 8 character poll, he was voted as the fifteenth favourite character with a total of 690 votes.[6] 270 votes from the male fans and 420 votes from the female fans.[7] In a 2005 poll made by SNK Playmore USA, he was voted as the number one fan favorite character with a total of 10014 votes. He was voted as the second most favorite character at the time of Garou: Mark of the Wolves with a total of 162 votes, one commenter saying that "Terry's the eternal hero".[8] In the character popularity poll on Neo Geo Freak's website, he was voted as the fourth favorite character with a total of 2,479 votes. At Vigamus[9], a museum of videogames sponsored by the municipality of Rome, a special illustration lists Terry as the mascot of the early 90's era of Neo Geo. [10] On Falcoon's SNK 40th anniversary page he states that both Terry and Mai are his favourite SNK characters. Backstory Terry and Andy were orphans who raised themselves on the streets. They were soon adopted by Jeff Bogard and eventually lived in Southtown. When Terry was 10, he witnessed the death of his father at the hands of Geese Howard. Knowing that they needed more training to confront Geese, the brothers made an oath to spend a decade to fine tune their martial arts before trying to avenge their father. Unlike his brother Andy, who left Southtown to train in Japan, Terry chose to wander in his home country, combining the skills learned from his father, his father's mentor Tung Fu Rue, and abilities gained from the streets. A decade later, the crime lord Geese Howard organized a tournament, dubbed The King of Fighters. Terry, Andy and Muay Thai Kickboxing champion Joe Higashi would enter with the purpose of facing Geese. The battle that followed would eventually see Terry defeating Geese, and for some time, it was thought that Geese perished in the battle. The next year saw Geese's half-brother Wolfgang Krauser take control of The King of Fighters, and bringing the once Southtown-only tournament onto the world stage. The finals of this new tournament would again see Terry fighting the sponsor and him ultimately defeating Krauser. During this event, he befriended many of the contestants and became a hero of Southtown. Some time later it was revealed that Geese had survived his encounter with Terry. The Bogards and friends learned of Geese's intentions to retrieve the legendary Jin scrolls, Terry once again challenged and defeated him. Afterwards, Geese fled. Terry faced Yamazaki, then challenged the Jin brothers. Standing now as the victor, Terry once again was the champion. However, Geese had escaped with the scrolls. During the next game, Real Bout Fatal Fury, Terry managed to get all the way through the tournament to Geese for one final conflict. At the end of the fight, he knocked Geese off the edge of Geese Tower, but grabbed hold of Geese's hand and tried to keep him from falling. But this was not to be, as Geese knocked Terry's hand away, plummeting to what is believed to be his permanent death. Sometime after their final conflict, Terry encountered a boy by the name of Rock Howard (Geese's son). Taking him in, he would raise and take care of him as means to put the feud between him and Geese behind, and would teach him how to fight on the streets of Southtown and his travels around the world. Personality Terry Bogard is an incredibly charismatic, cheerful and friendly man with everyone around him. He bears no ill will towards anyone other than the truly malicious and outright irredeemable, including foes the likes of Geese Howard, the killer of his adoptive father, and the psychopathic Ryuji Yamazaki. His relationship with Andy is that of respect, recognizing his younger brother as his fiercest rival. He feels a sense of kinship with Blue Mary for her loss, and the two developed a long time relationship. He treats Rock as his son, but allows him to choose his own path in life. He teasingly calls Rock, "Rookie". Terry is also well-informed of what goes on in the streets. Relationships Gallery Terry0.jpg Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Characters hailing from The King of Fighters Universe Category:Sibling Category:Martial Artists Category:Strong and Skilled Warriors Category:Blondes Category:Characters favorite by Daveg502 Category:Hat Wearer Category:Superhumans Category:Honorable Heroes Category:Force of Hevenburg Category:Enemies of Great New Empire Category:Heroes of Chronicles of Great New Empire Category:Pure Good Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Strong and Skilled Characters